Random to the 8th degree
by SammieXLoganXClydeXVaughn
Summary: A funny, hilarous story about the randomness of the Flock Flamers Welcome
1. Night Gowns And Jellies

**Hey people of the world, and other worlds! As you know I had really bad grammar so I fixed it and this is what happened… Hope you enjoy my new and improved stories!**

**Chapter One Night Gowns And Jellies**

Max's Pov

"Fang their not yours! Hand them over!" Nudge yelled followed by running and a crash.

"What's going on up there?" I yelled hoping for an answer. Nudge appeared a few seconds later. Her hair was messed up and she was out of breath.

"Fang…night gown…princesses…" She said glancing around like a paranoid psycho.

"She means…" Iggy butt in… "That Fang stole her princess night gown and wont give it back." He said as if it were obvious.

"Thank you Iggy, now nudge go tell Fang to give your night gown back." She stormed upstairs. Once again there was more crashes then…silence…

"Fang? Nudge? Are you to ok?" There was no answer. I ran upstairs to find a stage, lights and a radio all in the middle of the hall way. I saw a note that said

_push play…if you dare…_ I of course pushed play… A soft tune filled the hall and then I heard Fang's voice…

_Fang: I'm blindfolded on this carriage ride that they call life  
Nudge: Keep tryin' to make it through that next turn, knuckles white and holdin tight  
Fang: So here I go, takin' the curve.  
Nudge: But I know that I'm never alone, I think of you  
Both:  
And how you never let me go  
I feel  
Fang: Connected  
Nudge: Connected  
Fang: Protected  
Nudge: Protected  
Both: It's like your sitting right with me all the time  
Fang: You hear me  
Nudge: You hear me  
Fang: Your near me  
Nudge: Your near me  
Both: And everything else gonna be alright  
Fang: Cause nothing can break this  
Nudge: nothing can break this  
Both: Nothing can break this tie!  
Connected, connected inside.  
Nudge: It's not an accident the time we spent apart.  
Fang: But now we're so close, I can always find you right here in my heart.  
Nudge: You've given me, something I need, and I don't ever want it to end.  
Fang: Because of you  
Both: I know I've found my strength again.  
I feel  
Fang: Connected  
Nudge: Connected  
Fang: Protected  
Nudge: Protected  
Both: It's like your sitting right with me all the time  
Fang: You hear me  
Nudge: You hear me  
Fang: Your near me  
Nudge: Your near me  
Both: And everything else gonna be alright  
Fang: Cause nothing can break this  
Nudge: nothing can break this  
Both: Nothing can break this tie!  
Connected, connected inside.  
Every time, that I breathe, I can feel the energy,  
reachin' out, flowing through, you to me and me to you.  
Wake or dream, walk or stand, you are everywhere I am.  
Seprate souls, unified, touching at the speed of life.  
Life. Oh, oh, oh!  
I feel!  
Fang: Connected  
Nudge: Connected  
Fang: Protected  
Nudge: Protected  
Both: It's like your sitting right with me all the time  
Fang: You hear me  
Nudge: You hear me  
Fang: Your near me  
Nudge: Your near me  
Both: And everything else gonna be alright.  
Fang: Connected  
Nudge: Connected  
Fang: Protected  
Nudge: Protected  
Both: Now you're in my mind, now I'm doing fine.  
Fang: You hear me  
Nudge: You hear me  
Fang: Your near me  
Nudge: Your near me  
Both: And everything else gonna be alright  
Fang: Cause nothing can break this  
Nudge: nothing can break this  
Both: Nothing can break this tie!__  
__Connected, connected inside._

"Ummm interesting now can we all get to bed?" I asked and they giggled and ran to bed. I will never forget this night. EVER.

**Well I hope you liked it and Remember don't use formula one race cars when chasing hedgehogs.**

"**Sonic the hedgehog quotation"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys thanks for all the wonderous and not so wonderous and just a reminder flamers are people who point out every little messed up thing. Anyway on to the I own and this is not suppose to have a plot it's RANDOM!**

Chapter two: Green String, Celly Phones, and Attack of the Reds

Max's POV

"Max!"My mom called."Are you almost ready we have to go."We had planned to visit the renaissance fair(A/N This is a place where they act like were in midevil times!)

"Almost! AHHH IM GETTING ATE BY A GREEN STRING!" I screamed as a green string rapped itself around my head. I turned to leave and Fang was standing therew laughing his ass off."Oh shut it Barbie princess!"

"Hey thats not nice!" He said is abnormaly loud for walked down stairs and noticed the chater bus outside."Ummm mom are going in that?" I asked.

"Yes we are."She replied were half way there and where watching Twilight thanks to Nudge.(A/N I HATE TWILIGHT MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA)

"Hey Fang...whatcha doin."I asked trying to see over his sholder. He pushed me away."You jerk."I mumbled.

"Max you're the to invade my tsk."I grumbled and turned to look out the we arrived we walked towards the gate my mom said to pair up,Angel and Nudge squealed and ran off to probley buy a dress, Iggy and Gazzy got an evil look...

"Guy's no blowing anything up got it?"Then sighed and they went there way which left me and Fang."Come on emo boy."

"I am not emo I pefer Gemo."He gave me one of his rare smiles.

"And what does Gemo mean?"

"Gothic Emo!"Ok then Fang we walked around to a place called Sherwood and hung out there until we got hungry I pulled Fang to a funnel cake booth were we got 2 we really werent that hungry. You know big we finished Fang stood up and practicaly ran over to a red head lets call her It.I ended up having to drag Fang away this happened about 54 times."Fang quit it now it's like attack of the red heads."

"I dont see a problem."Of course because it's completly normal to run up to every red haid and hit on that Fang was acting strangly boyfriendish like running off and bringing back a beuatiful bunch of flowers and then he went off and came back with a beautiful head dress with amazing blue flowers and blue ribbons.

"Long live Ognib!"Fang shouted.

"And who's Ognib?"

"Bingo backwards!"Ok wheres my stright jacket?

**Ok im sorry this sorta leaves off but I have to go fight demons. Well anyway**

**Questions, Comments, Suggestions?**

**They will all be read please Bushy will come after you I'll make sure of it.**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok i'm done killing demons and they be gone for another month!!Oh and disclaimer i own notin except my !**

Chapter Three: a short Continual of chapter 2, Vegas, and THE 5 major rules of Fang....

Max's POV

We finally left the fair Fang was now once again playing on his phone.

"Fang what are you doing?"I asked once again trying to look over his sholder.

"Nothing now go away..."He said clicking buttons furiously.

"FANG! Please let me see what your doing."

"No now leave me and my celly phone alone."That got my to shut phone, who did he think he was a prep?Once we got home the bus drove away, and we walked inside.

"Ok everyone time for bed tommorrow were headed to the zoo!"My mom said great.I thought, how fun.I walked to my roomand crawled into bed.I think it was about 20 minutes later someone cough cough FANG cough cough picked up and tilted my bed so i fell off but he was cleaver enough to line the floor with pillows so no noise was made.

"What do _you_ want?"I whispered angered.

"Come on were leaving."He said while picking me up bridle if I wasnt so tired I would of freaked but at the moment it was pushed open the front door and walked about a mile and I saw a black porche.

"Fang whered you get a porche?''I asked suspicously.

"Borrowed from a friend."He smiled and we sped away from this tiny neighboor drove about 2 days before arriving.I stepped out of the car and for the first time noticed the bright neon lights.

"Fang are we-"

"In Vegas yes we are."He said prodly escorting me to a five star hotel. We walked up to the counter and Fang asked for our room kings.

"Name please."The desk clark asked.

"Mr. and ."He said.I glared at him he just pulled me into a hug.

"Jerk."I mumered to where only he could hear grabbed our keys and we rode up to the 8th floor(A/N Hmmmm Wonder why the _**8th**_ floor-look at the title-). Could Fang get a BIGGER room? Geez this is bigger than anything Ive ever been I noticed there was only 1 bed again he's a grabbed my hand and dragged me down stairs.

"Where we going?"

"To a place where there are things."

"But most these places require ID's and do we have those NO so how are we going to get in-"

"Max shut up and take this."He handed me a fake ID damb he's headed towards the biggest casino and entered. Fang ventuered off towards the dice game and I headed toward the about an hour I made 5,000 dollars.I went to check on Fang and belive me when I say WOW.

"Hey Fang how ya doin?"I said glancing at his growing pile of chips.

"5,678,987 in chips right now you wanna leave?"He asked politly.

"Surrrrrrrrrre lets go."We cashed our chips and drove back to the we got back to our room I asked Fang how he won so much.

"Well Max I use the 5 rules of Fangness."

"Which are..."

"1. Be silent

dark and mysterous

black

smile

Last And Most Important ALWAYS BE GEMO!"

"And this has what to do with gambling?"

"Oh nothing but I thought you should know!"

And with that we started our wonderous week at Vegas!

**Ok now, after every chapter im going to post a random question I would love it if you answered them!**

_**What's scarier killer brocclie or killer esparagus?**_

**Questions,Comments, Suggestions?**

**They will all be read please review or Bushy will come after you ill make sure of it.**


End file.
